The Bird's Nest
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Tsuna ventures into a haunted mansion and meets up with two mysterious skylarks and his supposedly dead grandfather who also hides a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tsuna ventures into a haunted mansion and meets up with two mysterious skylarks and his supposedly dead grandfather who also hides a mystery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**The Bird's Nest**

.

It was the year 1989, the last of summer making its daily routes before forever disappearing until the next year. There was a dark mansion perched on the empty hill of Namimori. The green leaves were already changing into a pale orange. The chilling winds blew low on the empty road reaching the ends of the street passing under a creaky gate of the old mansion. A young teen stood nervously in front of the opposite road facing the whole structure.

_'Hiiee! This is so creepy! Why do I have to do this again?!' _Sawada Tsunayoshi screamed fearfully in his mind. He rummaged through his memories trying desperately to find the stupid idea of why he must enter such a horrifying building that literally haunted his dreams till this day. 'Wait, stupid?' He started to connect something. '...oh no, now I remember.' Tsunayoshi groaned out loud recalling the horrible event that happened just hours ago...

_"Bhahahahaha Dame-Tsuna is scared of his own shadow!"_

_"Hahahahahaha! He's such a girly girl!"_

_"What? I always thought Dame-Tsuna was a girl! I bet he wasn't born with a dick!"_

_"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" _

_More laughter erupted from a group of teenage boys surrounding a scared red faced brunet._

_"H-Hey! I'm N-NOT A-a girl! A-and I-I'm not s-scared of my o-own shadow!"_

_"Aaww looky here, Dame Tsuna is denying himself again."_

_"Sure you're not scared," one of the boys said sarcastically before continuing "he always has his pwink bwanky with him." More laughter was erupted taunting the timid brunet further. Damn it! He couldn't handle it!_

_"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" Silence enveloped the crowd as Tsuna huffed out shaky breaths trying to calm his anger. "Oh? Dame-Tsuna? You want to prove that?" A taller boy smirked out evilly._

_"h-huh?" Tsuna looked up confused as he noticed not one but everyone beginning to smirk mischievously at him. _

And that leads him to where he is now. He must have forgotten that memory while he was forcefully prepped for the night at the abandoned mansion.

He, Dame-Tsuna, had to prove his worth as a boy by spending the week at this terrifying mansion. He looked to his side and saw three of the boys from before standing a block away from him. He took a shaky breath before turning his attention back to the mansion. The moment he looked at the structure he saw something move pass the large window on the upper floor. He caught his breath and recalled every single 'history' he heard throughout his life regarding this building.

Since the time of his late grandfathers', Giotto-jii-san, scary myths began. It was just before when Tsunayoshi's father was born a legend had it that a horrible monster crept around the small town of Namimori. They said that this monster would bite into the necks of its victims and eat them up whole. There were some accounts from long ago of survivors witnessing the terror of the monster. They described the monster as white and grey piercing eyes that would paralyze any victim. The worst was a story from his own family, Giotto-jii-san didn't believe the monster existed and one day he had entered the mansion and never came out again vanishing from history, leaving his only son and wife alone. At least that was what everyone else were telling him and what were written in the old newspapers, when he asked his father and baa-san they refused to neither tell him nor acknowledge the truth. There was a time after the accident people had greatly feared the mansion and had decided to destroy the monster's home hoping to get rid of it, but his father and baa-san stopped it from happening. How and why they did, Tsuna would never know but in his opinion he preferred for this mansion to be gone. It gave him nightmares and it certainly wasn't helping him right now.

Tsuna took a shaky breath as he stepped forward, off the cold cement sidewalk and onto the road. His shoes stepped onto the damp rotten leaves that reminded him that fall has quickly approached this city. He walked across nervously as no cars were ever going to cross this road since this small town barely owed any cars. It was much too rural for any big time city cars to pass by. He reached the mansion gates and took a step on to the sidewalk. Tsunayoshi looked up fearfully. He swallowed thickly before peering back at the further away group of bullies who were smirking at him evilly. He turned back to face the old mansion. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and seemed to find some sort of determination.

"Alright." He whispered under his breath. Tsunayoshi reached to push open the gate but before he made contact with it the gate creaked opened. He stood staring and found his very little determination diminishing. He thought about turning back and running but the rude remarks and laughter from the opposite side of the street kept him glued in place. He took another shaky breath and fearfully took a step forward. As Tsunayoshi walked past the gate and forward to the mansion, the gate shut completely closed behind him locking by itself. Tsuna refused to turn around, too scared for his life already. It was scarier for him to back off and have the bullies ruin his life. He ignored the warning bells in his head as he ventured forward up the stepping stones leading to the giant entrance doors.

Tsunayoshi stepped carefully on top of the front stone porch, eyeing the deep blood doors warily. He reached to touch the door knob. He heard a heavy click come from the door and halted his hands from touching the doorknob. It sounded as if the door was unlocked...feeling faint, Tsunayoshi wrapped his hand around the cool door knob. He waited a moment before turning it and pushing the large door open. He had strength enough only to open a small crack and slipped in quickly before he got stuck between the extremely heavy door and door frame. He winced from the painful thought. The door shut with an ire croak behind him heavily and locked sealing his fate inside. Tsunayoshi blinked and gulped as he tried to look around him. Everything was dark say for the faint light slipping past the small opening of a window near him. It was at this point that he realized that the windows were blackened out and the light was coming from a scratch mark. He could see the dust particles floating near him like tiny minuscule fairies drifting around him. Tsunayoshi refused to move from his spot until his eyes adjusted to his surroundings properly. He could see even darker shadows sitting in the already darkness of the mansion. He looked in front of him and could make out a faint lining of a stairway some ways before him. He slides his foot forward not daring to lift it in fear of making sounds. Tsunayoshi continued this process slowly and carefully until he reached what felt like the midway point and at which point was getting tired. It took roughly 15 minutes to get to where he was. 'Just HOW big is this mansion?!' He wailed in his mind. He took a shaky breath before sliding his cramped legs forward inch by inch. Tsunayoshi became impatient with this sliding and kicked in front of him knowing he would hit air. The front of his shoe hit something hard; Tsunayoshi bit his lips from yelping. His eyes began to tear up in pain and he bit too hard drawing a bit of blood. Tsunayoshi whimpered inaudibly when he finally opened his mouth.

Tsunayoshi licked his bottom lip shakily with the tip of his tongue, tasting the little cut away. 'That hurt.' He mentally cried in his head before resigning with defeat. He figured he might as well climb the steps now that he has reached it. He lifted his hand, feeling for the railing. His hand brushed against cool metal and he gripped it tightly in case he missed the step up and fell. He carefully lifted his throbbing foot up and placed it gingerly to the hard stone staircase. 'Stupid stairway.' He couldn't help but curse it. He repeated the process with his other leg. Tsunayoshi lifted his body up to the next two steps but stopped when the mansion suddenly went even colder than it already was. His head was faced down the entire time as he moved up the stone staircase, he didn't notice something strange happening around him. Tsunayoshi felt goose bumps all over his body and a creepy chill run down his spine. He could feel his blood turn cold and heart stop beating as the warning bell in his head cried, _"Run!"_ in full volumes. He swallowed so thickly he thought he was going to choke. Ever so slowly Tsunayoshi lifted his head up as his eyes trailed from his feet to the darkness in front of him. He looked upwards and came face to face with animalistic eyes. Tsuna held back a scream as the air got knocked out of his lungs from the sudden shock. His hand loosened on the railing as he forgot where he was and took a step back choking on airless breaths. He remembers the glare of the glowing eyes looming over him before his head hit something unmistakably solid and everything went so horribly empty.

_...to be continued._

**Author Note:** _**The Crow**_ a 1994 movie inspired this fanfiction. I had started this as an idea in 2010 but never had the time to upload until now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bird's Nest

Chapter 2

* * *

Everything felt like a dream, his body lay weightless almost as though he was floating on a cloud. His vision was beating like a heartbeat behind the darkness. He struggled to open his eyes, they hurt and burned. It felt like forever before he was able to open them. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was able to see but he knew he regretted opening them. He didn't know where he was, his eyesight was out of focus. When he tried to see better, his eyes hurt too much. He clenched his eyes shut and pressed his palm to his forehead. His head throbbed as though it was going to erupt.

Then suddenly the pain disappeared. He blinked his eyes open. Confused.

Tsunayoshi looked around him and felt relief when he saw he was laying down on his bed back at home. The window was opened, the cold breeze flowing in, he shivered at it. He wondered very briefly to why the window was opened but stopped when he got off the bed. As he walked to the window he couldn't help but wonder if he was forgetting something. Nothing really came to mind. So he shrugged the thought off as a bad feeling from waking up. He stood in front of the window taking in an appreciation to the bright morning light and the falling leaves that drifted in the air.

After getting dressed, Tsunayoshi found his way downstairs. "Granny!" He called out, jogging down the steps. They greeted him back, when he walked into the kitchen he was excited to see that his Dad was home.

He made his way to school and noticed how nice the weather was being. It wasn't as bad as it usually would be in autumn. The moment he stepped on to the school yard, his bullies encountered him. Sadly, that was the only usually thing he would love to do without.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!" He felt a heavy arm over his shoulder. A heavy breath in his ears as he heard laughter. "y-yes?"

"Did you piss yourself last night?"

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes. "W-What?" Tsunayoshi didn't know what they were talking about.

"You must have cried going inside the mansion." The bully's laughter fell on to his ears.

That's when he remembered. The mansion by the foot of Namimori forestry. He had went inside but how did he come out? He vaguely remembered being there like a distinct dream but there wasn't any clear memories. The school bell rang and everyone shuffled inside including Tsunayoshi.

Class started like usually, the first lesson was mathematics. Tsunayoshi tried to focus in class knowing how important his grades were right now that exams were around the corner. It was so difficult to focus, more than usual. In the back of his mind, he was trying to remember what had happened after school.

* * *

It was nostalgic for Tsunayoshi, standing in front of these gates. He was certain that it wasn't even dark outside when he first came here. So how did his whole evening disappear? He didn't know where this feeling of determination was coming from but he knew he would be restless if he didn't figure what had happened. Heck. Maybe it was all a dream and he hadn't walked inside this building. And his bullies were all in on the trick, and are trying to psyche him into trespassing.

He went to open the door only to find it was locked this time. He went to peek through the window but was surprised to see that it wasn't abandoned like how he remembered it was. The floors were carpeted. The chandeliers were light up.

"That means... Someone lives here?" That person or persons might be home right now. Tsunayoshi thought it was best to leave.

"What are you doing?"

Tsunayoshi felt something weird pass through him. He gulped as he stood up and turned to look at the speaker. He was surprised to see someone so young and...handsome.

"I asked you; what are you doing?"

"Uh... I..."

"You're trespassing, I'm going to call the police."

"N-No! I'm not trespassing, ah, I mean I was, am, no that's not what I mean-"

The older man sighed. "Look kid, get out of here. It's not safe."

"Right! Sorry!" Tsunayoshi ran off. When he reached the foot of the gates he looked back to see the strange man stare at him. Tsunayoshi blushed embarrassed before rushing home. He wished he hadn't gone in the first place.

* * *

Lying in bed, he wondered why he thought the mansion was abandoned. He remembered that he wasn't the only one to say so, those bullies said the same things.

"But that can't be right... Right?" Something wasn't right. Maybe they had just moved in this morning? Which was why he didn't know but he was sure that if anyone moved into that mansion, the whole town would be buzzing with news!

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, he vaguely saw something moving above him. His eyes were covered by darkness again and he felt pain in his head before passing out.

_"Go back to sleep, Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

**Author Note:** Although short, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to some character appearances in the next.


End file.
